The Grim Reaper
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: Tanaka appears to be your typical, lazy, listless teen, head on the desk, tired eyes, and slow movement, and yet, when his school is attacked, by masked men, who hold the students hostage, Tanaka is revealed as a world class, professional assassin, The Grim Reaper, who is the total flip on who Tanaka appears to be at school. Assassin!Tanaka Implied TanakaXOota
**A/N I'm so sorry I've not been updating. I'm a lazy bum, sorry.**

 **Oo Oh! I HAVE A SUGGESTION! Everyone should run over to ewartFaron's page, and read the fic 'Boyfriend and Brother,' because honestly, that fic has slowly become my life, without me even realising. Its probably one of the best fics I've read on here, and the best one I've found, in the entire anime genre. It's on par with 'The Bone Man,' by Inspirationalassaulted which I've probably reread about 20 times, which is also amazing**

 **But yeah XD I'll bribe you all to go read Boyfriend and Brother with the offer of a new chapter of one of my fics/or a request of your choice, XD**

O, ye, Ik it's Oota, but the sub I watched subbed it as Ohta xD I'm too lazy to edit...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tanaka-kun was Itsumo Kederuge.**

One:

 _So Tanaka wasn't the most motivated person ever, a commonly known concept, and yet, despite the facade he displayed, it wasn't exactly true. The reason Tanaka was always sleepy, unmotivated, and slightly bored, in school, was due to his nightlife. Tanaka was actually a pretty infamous assassin, with most of his work done at night. This led to a lack of sleep, thus he simply fell into the role of a lazy, unmotivated teen, without even meaning to. As a extremely dangerous individual, he wasn't without enemies. So, it seemed logical. That morning he had prayed for an uneventful day, as a result, a mob of masked armed men thought it prudent to take the school hostage, to find the one named The_ _ **Grim Reaper**_ _, whose identity remained unknown, and yet was traceable back to the school_... _Next till he wont pray if that's the result._

The day started, as normal. Poor Ohta had ended up carrying Tanaka to school, yet again. The teen looked exhausted, and the taller teen had taken pity, offering to carry him. After stopping off at the local shrine, Tanaka had prayed for an uneventful day, before Ohta had to up his pace, to ensure the duo were not late. Fortunately the two made it on time, slipping into the class, Miyano grinning, at the appearance of her Master, and Shiraishi giving a small smile. The bell rang and the day began to progress, slowly. First, Tanaka tried to rest against the window, once again accidentally missing, and knocking his head. Then he tried to rest on the back of his hand, but after a while, the numbing sensation in his arm forced him to rethink his position. Finally the teen decided to simply rest both his arms of the desk and drop his head on top of them. Like always, lessons occurred, and Tanaka rested, not paying the least bit attention, to the content of it, after all, a successful assassin excelled in knowledge, beyond their age. Tanaka was no exception, and was already adept in all aspects of the high school syllabus.

The uneventful day he'd prayed for, never occurred.

About halfway through the day, the tannoy came on, a voice of distress on the other end.

"S-students, please remain in your classro-rooms, there's been a slight breach of security- but- but don't wor-." The voice spoke, and yet, before whoever the male was, could finish, a gunshot echoed through the speaker system, before the thud of a body echoed, around the school, and the connection cutoff. Not two seconds later, before anyone could truly panic, the lights went out, an EMP pulse, effectively knocking off any form of electrical device, including any phones, that the students had on them.

Tanaka raised his head from the desk, still as listless as ever, despite the clear panic of the students in the classroom, including their teacher. A couple of seconds passed, before everyone fell into distress and chaos. Shiraishi and her two close friends had all moved from their seats, to huddle near the back, all trying furiously to get their phones to work, despite being frazzled. Katou and Shimura had both edged closer to Ohta, obviously feeling safer around the large teen, and the rest of the students all seemed to be on their feet, in panicked actions. Tanaka sighed.

' _ **Basically I don't want to be relied on, I don't want to be very active, and I don't want to be noticed.'**_

So much for a peaceful, uneventful day. Maybe next time he should just pray for an eventful day, and the heavens might bestow him with the opposite. It took a couple of minutes, before four armed men burst into the classroom, decked in full body suits, armed with guns, and knives. Ohta shifted over to Tanaka, to stand in front of the sleepy teen, in the attempt to protect him. Their teacher at the front looked ready to piss himself out of fear, holding up a ruler, the best he could find in a short time, to defend himself. The students all moved to the back of the classroom, shrieking in panic, some crying, and others looking ready to faint, on the verge of pleading for their lives. Tanaka remained seated, nonchalantly gazing upon the four men, searching for weaknesses, and any indication as to their aims.

"Wh-what do you want-t? Their teacher managed to stutter, backing up to the wall, all the while, eyes directed onto the guns, resting in the intruders arms.

"We're looking for someone. We believe he's hiding here." One spoke, his accent mainly unfamiliar, to the majority of the Japanese student.

' _Ah, American.'_ Takana deciphered, aware of the accent, from one of the missions he'd taken, before settling down his base of operations in his homeland, Japan.

"An Assassin. The Grim Reaper." Tanaka didn't react. He'd figured there was a high possibility he was the target of their attack, and yet he knew even if he was, reacting without reason was pointless. He'd lay in wait.

The class took a sharp intake of breathe, collectively. The Grim Reaper was work famous, and even they, as normal civilians, knew the name, and the danger of the one who held the title. Surely he wasn't here, was he?

Ohta began to tug on Tanaka's arm, trying to drag him to the back of the class, but his action didn't go unnoticed by the figures blocking their only exit.

"Oi. Brat. What are you doing, lounging around?" One snapped, feeling angry, by the lack of intimidation he held, over Tanaka. Ohta's eyes widened, and he began to stammer some kind of excuse for the sleepy teen. The men paid no attention to it, and while one stayed back to guard the door, the other three moved towards the two teens, dominating the room, as they did. Miyano tried to take a step forward, to the two boys, but Shiraishi's hand held her back, giving a sharp shake of her head.

Once the three reached the desk, they forcefully pushed Ohta back, with a smirk, as the tall teen landed flat on his behind, with a muffled noise of pain and surprise. Before he could climb back to his feet, one of the men placed his foot down, on the blonde's chest, gun aimed downwards.

"Now then Kiddo, are we boring you? You look a bit tired? How about we put you to sleep? Eh? Permanently?" One of the guys asked, in english, and as such, his question fell on deaf ears, since the majority of the room didn't understand. He turned to one of the other men, the one that had spoken to them in Japanese, indicating for him to translate it.

"He asked if you wanted to die, Maggot." He snapped, and Tanaka shook his head, from his seat, chin resting on his folded arms.

"No really." Tanaka muttered, trying to contain his anger at the position Ohta had ended up in. If there was anyone Tanaka had come to trust, and enjoy the presence of, it was Ohta.

"Too bad, I'm pretty sure it's too late for you." The translator of the group smirked, passing on the message to the one who had threatened Tanaka, and currently held Ohta at gunpoint.

Raising his gun, away from Ohta, to aim at Tanaka, clicking off the safety, and cocking it, ready to fire, Tanaka stopped. Closed his eyes, ignoring the protests and shrieks from the students at the back of the class, and froze. Then the gun fired.

The majority of the class closed their eyes, looking away, voices all echoing similar lines, 'no,' and sounds of denial.

Yet, when most looked up, the sight they saw, shocked them.

Tanaka, the lazy, unmotivated, weak, listless teen, had the man in a flying triangle choke, legs wrapped around the man's neck, and arms pointing the gun upwards, a single bullet lodged in the roof.

Echo's of shock sounded from the students observing, before the other three men snapped into actions, knocked from their shock quickly. Wasting no time, Tanaka brought the man down, twisting his legs, to end up on the man's shoulders, knocking him out with a single blow, to the back of the neck, from a handgun, he'd retrieved from one of his boots. With one man down, the men began to fire, alerting the majority of the other men, who'd occupied the school. Tanaka managed to swiftly dodge their gunfire, deflecting a bullet that went to close to Ohta, with his own gun, before raising his head, to stare at the one that had called him a Maggot. His eyes were totally different. Gone was the typical blank, listless stare, he held, replaced by eyes burning with fury, eyes full of experience, and a desire to kill. Slipping behind the man, he gave a harsh kick, to the man's back, knocking him to his knees, before delivering a sharp axe kick, knocking the intruder to the floor, quickly grabbing the man's gun. Swiftly, with a gun in each hand, Tanaka spun on his heels, shooting the three men who burst through the door, before they could react. Zoned out, from his surrounding, Tanaka then moved to take care of the last of the men, who, like a coward, had tugged Ohta, to his feet, holding him at gunpoint, before the fabled assassin.

"D-don't move." His voice shook, holding the squirming form of the tall blonde. Tanaka froze. Eyes narrowed, the fury contained in them only grew, and such a gaze directed at the man was enough to make a shiver run down his spine, in fear.

"Drop your weapons." The man ordered, gaining more confidence, noticing how the assassin had froze briefly. When he'd first noticed the captive teen, obviously the kid he'd grabbed was important.

Tanaka complied, well aware of the knife he still had, concealed, tucked into the back of his trousers. Both guns dropped to the ground, and the man's confidence grew even more.

"Now, work forward, slowly, and I'll do you a little exchange. You for him." The man offered. Tanaka moved forward slowly, and upon reaching the man, held up his hands, in mock surrender. The man, stupidly, let go of Ohta, and moved to grab the assassin, who swiftly turned, grabbed the knife, and plunged it forward, into the man's face, before he could even react, causing him to drop to the floor, dead, in a forming pool of his blood. Some of the students, by now, were watching in utter shock, and most, had averted their eyes, in disgust, a couple even throwing up their breakfast.

"T-Tanaka-" Ohta managed to cough up, in utter shock, at the total switch in personality, he'd just witnessed. Tanaka turned, gave the blonde a thumbs up, and an overly enthusiastic grin, before he quickly spun on his heel, picking up the two guns he'd dropped, and regaining his knife, placing the handle of it, in his mouth, while he clipped one of the guns to his trousers, taking the other in his hands, reloading it as he did. Once he was done, he took the knife into his other hand, dashing out of the class.

The class stood, in utter shock. Mouths agape, their teacher had practically been reduced to a mess, sat on the floor, in disbelief. The sound of gunfire shocked them from their frozen states, A couple of thuds later, and the sound of gunshots was further away. And then silence. And then gunfire, even further away. Before, finally, the noise ceased, completely.

Then the teen returned, bleeding from his right shoulder, a gunshot, and a slash across his left cheek, soaked in blood. Dropping the gun he'd stolen, he placed the other back in his boots, before swiping the blood from his knife, placing that back in the waist of his trousers.

"Apologies." Tanaka murdered, bowing slightly, before turning, intending to leave, having his position compromised, and the echoing noise of sirens, obviously someone had gotten through to the police.

"Oi-Oi Tanaka, wait." Ohta managed, stumbling out after the teen, leaving the still shock stricken forms of their classmates, behind them, in the classroom.

"Ohta. What are you doing?" Tanaka asked, walking down the hallways, occasionally having to avoid a body, or a patch of blood. Tanaka hadn't held back in the slightest, and while he hadn't killed all of the intruders, there was some of the men, who'd obviously died.

"Following you. I'm not about to let you vanish. Am I not the protagonist of your life story?" Ohta joked, unable to part with the teen, even after witnessing the ruthless killer, hidden behind Tanaka's listless. After all, the two of them seemed inseparable, to everyone else.

"Even after that? I'm the assassin, you know?" Tanaka murmured, and Ohta shook his head.

"I don't care, we're friends. Where you go, I go." Ohta responded, with a small smile, which Tanaka returned, an unnatural sight on the teen's face, albeit one that Ohta welcomed, wholeheartedly. And one, he intended to continue to cherish, for the foreseeable future.

 **Fin**.

 **A/N Erm. What? I have no idea where that went. I'm lost. My own fingers rebelled and just decided to kill my idea and just what? Oh. Erm. Yeah. I decided this is a One Shot, but Ohta would probably go on to either enter a relationship with Tanaka, or become his partner in crime. I'll leave it to you, since I know some of you won't ship Ohta/Tanaka, like I do XD**

 **I'm just in exam period, so yano, cries. I had some time to write this though, while I was out. I did intend to update something else, but my docs was being an assassin! So, new fic it is! Don't you feel like Tanaka looks like how Koro-Sensei would have looked in his teen years? XD That's why I named him what I did, but Dwight, he's not actually him, I just wanted to pay homage to Koro-Sensei, and as such, will also be using a few moves from AssClass xD I'm a follower of both the Manga and the Anime, so anything speech-wise, in bold italics, is taken straight from the manga or anime.**

 **WOHO FANFIC FINALLY ACCEPTED MY REQUEST TO HAVE THIS AS A CATEGORY. THANK YOU!**

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
